


【SC】When the sea rise

by losttemple



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttemple/pseuds/losttemple
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 11





	【SC】When the sea rise

When the sea rise

原作：《最终幻想7》  
CP：SC  
Rating：Mature  
TIP：海妖萨x海员云，含触手play，产卵预警

据说，海洋是一切生命的起源，孕育了最初的生命。但或许是因为人类从一开始就诞生于陆地，远离生命之源太久，因此，人在被水包围时，即使没有溺水，也会出现短暂的眩晕。如果想成为一名优秀的水手，需要做的第一件事就是克服这种镌刻在本能里的恐惧。  
蓝色，无穷无尽的蓝色，不是静止的，而是涌动的、变幻的，微弱的光线在水中穿行，被水流折射成晃动的模样。水草、水母像是脱离了重力规则的束缚，以十分舒展的曼妙姿态在水中舞动，珊瑚和发出磷光的石头照亮了这方寸天地。不远处，有一片月华银霜般的银白，在水中漂浮，仔细去看才能发现，那是一个人的头发。  
戴着氧气面罩的金发男孩努力地摆动脚蹼，看上去很近的一段距离，他却游得气喘吁吁才终于接近那人身边，勉强看清对方的模样。  
男孩从来没有见过这样的人，漂亮得像是能在黑暗里发光——不，不是像，而是这个人就如同珍珠一样，周身蒙着一层莹润而朦胧的光，照亮了附近一小片海水。  
突然，黑暗如浓墨一般迅速在海水中浸染开来，光线四散崩溃。就在这时，那个一直闭着眼睛、宛如陷入沉睡的人睁开了眼睛，从他的眼眸中分离出一点绿色荧光，没入了男孩的额头。  
潮水上涌，裹挟着男孩回到陆地，回到诞生了他、一直以来为他提供庇护之所。

又一次从梦中醒来，克劳德习惯性地从床头摸到水杯，仰头灌了一大口凉水下去。  
从六岁那年开始，他就反复地做这个梦，但实际上，这不是梦，而是他真实经历过的事。这也是克劳德隐藏得最好的一个秘密——他曾经在海里见过神明，或者是专门诱惑人的妖精。总而言之，陆地上再好看的人类也不会拥有那样散发着神性的光辉又充满原始欲望的容貌与躯体，更不会美得那样梦幻而缥缈，仿佛圣光之下，沐浴着金白色光芒的天使，让人觉得，就连想要伸手触摸的想法都是一种“亵渎”。  
克劳德也曾经以半真半假的口吻向别人提起过这段“经历”，但都被别人当成是在“说梦话”，总之，没有人相信海底还会有这样的物种。  
后来克劳德也曾经再去那片海域潜水，现在他的下潜深度要比当年深得多，海洋也总是一次又一次地向愿意投入她怀抱的人类游子敞开心扉，呈现出瑰丽神秘的景象。但克劳德再也没有能够再捕捉到关于那个美丽生物的吉光片羽。  
和海洋打交道的次数多了，克劳德也渐渐喜欢上了她。十六岁那年，克劳德选择登上一艘名为幻想号的好望角级远洋海船，成为一名海员。一年三百六十五天，他至少有两百天漂在海上。身边的同事来来去去，每个人登船时都是精神饱满的，服役一段时间后，下船时多少都带着“如释重负”的神情。只有克劳德是不一样的，他发自内心地喜欢被这样一片无边无际的深蓝包围，只要听见海潮声，他就永远不会觉得孤独。

在海上航行，难免会有各种意外情况。前一天海上情况很不好，完全不适宜航行，幸好那天幻想号本就停泊在港口内进行物资补充，没有受到什么影响。  
第二天早上，风力减弱，风速也有所减慢。其实照克劳德看来，这种好转有极大概率只是暂时性的，他们还是应该等到这次的风暴完全过去之后再起航。但船长说，留给他们的时间已经不多了，必须在下周五之前赶到下一个目的港，因此幻想号也只能起锚、驶离港口。  
起初并没有什么异常情况，海况虽然不佳，倒也并非不能克服。所有人都松了一口气，包括克劳德。晚上，船长已经去休息了，只有克劳德和一个更年轻的小海员在驾驶台值班。  
今夜出奇的安静，能见范围内，除了幻想号本身发出的光芒倒映在海面上，没有任何发出光亮的物体。这意味着，附近只有幻想号一艘正在航行的船舶。  
在平日里，这或许是值得高兴的好事，因为这至少意味着他们不需要在甚高频里用一口不太流利的外语和其他船舶的船员吵架，也不需要担心和其他船舶发生碰撞。然而在这个夜晚，克劳德只觉得处处透着古怪。在他的记忆中，从没有哪一场风暴会在如此短暂的时间里彻底平息，而且他们走的这条航线往来货船很多，不应该连雷达都扫描不到附近的船只。  
克劳德突然想起，和自己一起值班的小海员似乎是当地人，便随口问了一句：“这几天有什么特殊的日子吗？”  
“有啊！只是说来话长，您真的想听吗？”  
小海员似乎是没想到会有人问起这些，虽然他克制地问了一句“您真的想听吗”，但从他那突然雀跃起来的声音和闪闪发亮的眼睛，克劳德能看出来，只要自己轻轻地一点头，这个少年就会滔滔不绝地说上许多。  
小海员讲了一个故事。  
传说在这片海域的深处，生活着被人们称为“海妖”的种族，海妖的数量极为稀少，但无论雄性还是雌性都生得极为美丽。原先海妖与人类维持着相安无事的关系，后来人类的活动惊醒了沉睡在海洋更深处的一种可怕的魔物，海妖在消灭魔物的过程中也受到了损伤，这十几年来，每到七八月份，便时不时会有人莫名失踪，有的人会在几年之后突然被家人在陌生的地方找到，但记忆全无，有的人则彻底消失了——也可能是还没有被找到。  
海妖……？  
克劳德的心里并没有多少恐惧，他的思绪飘向了另一个方向。  
七八月份，刚好是他第一次见到那个人的时间。那么，十五年前，他在海底见过的那个人，就是传说中的“海妖”吗？  
这个认知让他的心脏砰砰直跳，克劳德意识到，这或许是他最为接近他想要追踪的对象的一刻。  
克劳德情不自禁地想，要是能再见到就好了……  
仿佛是为着回应他不切实际的妄念，海洋在顷刻间撕开宁静温柔的表象，突然掀起的风浪令克劳德二人都是一个趔趄，克劳德勉强支撑身体，握住麦克风下达了车间紧急停车和抛锚的指令。  
他们来不及加速驶离风暴区，但无论是把船停住还是抛锚，都需要不短的时间。这场风暴来得太诡异了，而且过于突然，或许今夜他们都将在此沉没……  
电闪雷鸣伴随着风暴降落，一道闪电直奔驾驶台而来，击碎了正前方的玻璃。  
驾驶台位于整艘船的最高层，高出甲板数十米，在船体翻沉之前倒是都不用担心海水会灌进来，反过来说，如果驾驶台都被海水浸没，整艘船多半是无一生还。然而即便如此，汹涌而至的海风还是在一瞬间将克劳德和小船员整个人掀翻在地。  
整个驾驶室里就像飓风过境般，纸质文件像雪片一样飞起，倒卷着从破开的窗户飞出去，年轻的小船员拼命抓住护栏，尽力将自己蜷缩在墙体和操作台形成的夹角内。  
不知道这样的情况持续了多久，或许实际上只有一分钟，但他的手臂已经用力到快要脱臼。风渐渐变小，慢慢地，小船员甚至能够顶住风站起来。就在这时，驾驶台的门也终于被打开了，船长赶来之后也被驾驶台的乱况吓了一跳，但他问小船员的第一句话却是：“克劳德呢？”

没有人看到克劳德是怎样消失的。  
小船员被吓得脸都白了：“我，我不知道，我根本看不见他……”  
以克劳德的经验，即使是刚才那样的突发情况，连一个刚上船没多久的新手都能保证自己的生命安全，他没道理做不到。  
事实也的确是这样。克劳德并不是被风卷出去的，一股他根本无法与之对抗的浩瀚力量包裹住他的身体，无可回旋地将他整个人带进了深海之中。  
如果死在这里的话，永远都无法找到关于那个人的答案了吧。或许，或许那真的只是自己的一场梦罢了。在死亡之前的幻觉中，克劳德恍惚间觉得，自己好像又看到了那个人的脸……

无数窃窃私语响在克劳德耳畔，分明是一种古怪的语言，他却听懂了意思。  
“这次这个人类不一般呢，竟然没有被送回陆地。”  
“你没发现吗，他身上有那位大人留下的印记，或许他就是大人一直在找的人。”  
陆地……印记……“那位大人”？  
晃动的光影刺激着被薄薄一层皮肤组织覆盖的眼球，加速了意识的复苏。  
“嗯……啊……”然而当克劳德睁开眼睛的时候，却发现先脱口而出的是陌生得不像从他口中发出来的呻吟。  
垂落的银白色长发湿润滑腻，宛如蛛网将他整个人笼罩其中。  
那张如神祗般俊美却又如魔鬼般充满邪气的面容，正如克劳德记忆中那种，即使是在至深至沉的海底，也散发出淡淡的银色光芒。然而直到此时克劳德才发现，这光芒并不是因为对方是个行走的光源，而是因为他在有意地向外辐射力量，并把这种力量收束在周身一定的范围内，因此看上去就好像是在“发光”一样。  
这样的怔愣让克劳德错失了逃离目下处境的最佳时机，当他意识到自己正光裸着身体，与同样不着寸缕的对方紧紧贴在一起时，他第一个反应就是想要推开压在自己身上的男人。  
当克劳德想要使用自己的双手时，才发现自己的手被两株像是海藻一样的海洋生物缠住了。它们的茎叶过于柔软滑腻，而且在他没有任何动作时，只是松松地圈住他的手腕，当他稍一动弹，却又会迅速收紧。  
既然不能动手，那只能动脚。  
虽然他是很想找到这个以前见过的神秘男人没错，但他可没想过刚一见面就变成现在这样啊……  
然而对方迅速地察觉到克劳德的意图，他踢出去的脚非但没有落到银发男人身上，反而被人扣住脚踝，将双腿分得更开。  
被摆成这样门户大开的姿势，克劳德羞耻到忍不住闭上眼睛，他的声音里带着涩意，甚至还有一些不易察觉的委屈：“你到底是谁，为什么要这样做……呜啊……”  
臀瓣之间那个紧闭的缝隙被沾了某种不知名黏稠液体的手指压开，随后探入一个指节，再之后则是整根手指。被手指带入身体里的液体似乎带有催情的成分，克劳德只觉得有一团低温火焰从敏感且毫无膈膜阻挡的内部燃烧起来，肠壁受到刺激，自觉地分泌出清液，想要稀释不属于自体分泌物的液体。然而渐渐变得滑腻的肉穴方便了手指的进出，陆续加进来的手指又带进更多黏液。  
克劳德难以自持地在对方身下扭动挣扎起来，然而他被钳制得很紧，这种小幅度的挣扎非但不能帮他摆脱手指的侵犯，只会让抵在他腿根的那个灼热物什变得更硬更大。  
同样是男人，认识到这一点之后，克劳德强迫自己停止了无用的举动。  
似乎是发现他冷静下来，对方终于开口了：“萨菲罗斯，我的名字。你身体里有我当年留下的‘种子’，所以你不会溺死在海里。但现在你离陆地太远了，来不及送你回去，如果不把你变成海族的眷属，你会因为缺氧和水压死在这里。”  
“那为什么要带我来这里。”克劳德愤怒地睁开眼睛，然而在和那双翡翠般的深碧色眼眸对视时，他所有的怒气又像是被送进了冷藏室，只剩下一点不甘和抱怨。  
“是你呼唤了我，我也很想找到你，克劳德。”  
萨菲罗斯低下头，给了他一个深入且绵长的吻。  
克劳德招架不住这样的深吻，他勉强想要用鼻子换气，却总是找不对时机，到最后只能放任萨菲罗斯索取。

如果要萨菲罗斯形容，他会觉得进入克劳德的身体就像剖开了一块柔软鲜嫩的蚌肉。那个已经被手指充分扩张过的地方，如同丝绸般包裹着他，却又紧得像是一张有自我意志的小嘴，热情讨好地吮吸着他的阴茎，仿佛是在邀请他操得更深一点。  
其实萨菲罗斯原本只想看看那个被他留下印记的孩子长成了什么样，但当听见克劳德对他的呼唤时，他毫不犹豫地选择了回应克劳德的呼唤，命人将克劳德带到自己面前。  
萨菲罗斯想，这个决定果然是正确的，再没有比克劳德更适合的人了。  
在海妖看来，人类的骨骼和身体都过于脆弱了，根本无法承受深海的极寒和重压。他的金发小鸟正失神地躺在他身下，红晕如同蔓生的玫瑰花，一点点爬上他的身体与面庞，将原本白皙如玉的肌肤染成被情欲浸透的粉红色。  
萨菲罗斯将克劳德的腰抬得更高，这样无论是他还是克劳德都能看见他们身下结合之处，深紫红色的阴茎在白嫩的臀缝间进出，黏答答的液体顺着腿根滴落，抽插时发出的水声鲜明到克劳德无法忽视。他的身体里像藏着一口不为人知的泉眼，现在被萨菲罗斯操开了，便源源不断地向外吐出甜蜜的汁水。  
他的小鸟叫起来也很好听。萨菲罗斯这样想。  
原本是清亮又温和的嗓音，体内那处腺体被顶到的时候就会突然绷紧，像被扼住了咽喉的雀鸟，发出哀媚的叫声。  
鸟儿本该飞翔在天空，如今却坠落于深海，坠落在他掌中。  
可这是克劳德自己愿意的，是克劳德呼唤了他。

海妖仿佛是个永远不会疲倦的种族，克劳德几乎已经要觉得麻木，然而每一次捣入他体内的阴茎却丝毫没有软下去的迹象。每次当萨菲罗斯顶到那个地方，可怕得连灵魂都在战栗的快感便会席卷全身，然而快感堆叠得太多，却成为另一种折磨。  
他尝试着恳求萨菲罗斯轻一点或是慢一点，却被操得更用力，甚至一直被大幅度打开的双腿都感到了疼痛，但他根本无法做到并拢双腿，只能哀叫着求饶。  
这时克劳德才注意到，萨菲罗斯的眼睛染上了一丝血红色，像是已经一只脚跨过了疯狂的边缘。  
与此同时，他感觉到紧贴下身的触感发生了变化，属于人类男性的双腿消失，取而代之的是某种湿滑又粗壮的东西，而且还不止一根。  
它们有的缠绕在克劳德的腿上，有的固定住他的腰，有的甚至攀上了他的乳尖，这时克劳德才看见那是什么东西。  
像八爪鱼的触足，却比那更强壮，吸盘似的口器牢牢地吸附在他的乳尖，像是婴儿小口在吮吸一样，毫不留情地同时玩弄起他的两处敏感。  
“呜……”被异种玩弄的羞耻感和强烈到过电般的性快感同时涌入，刺激得克劳德下意识收缩后穴。  
与此同时，突然被他绞紧的阴茎也终于在他体内释放。  
然而萨菲罗斯射在他身体里的绝对不是人类男性的精液，而是温度略低于人体温度的东西，它们有明显的颗粒感，一颗颗滑向克劳德体内。  
“你对我做了什么……”  
直到此时此刻，克劳德才真正醒悟过来，对方虽然看上去和他没什么两样，但到底是另一个种族。  
萨菲罗斯没有离开他的身体，似乎是仍旧留恋人体特有的柔软与温度。只是他再度变回了完全的人类形态，眼中的红血丝也消失不见。  
他的手掌抚过克劳德平坦的小腹，语气算得上温柔，却又好似带着些许惋惜：“祂们不会伤害你的，但祂们能让你变成介于海妖与人类之间的体质，这样你待在海里就不会死了。”  
“‘祂们’到底是什么？”  
虽然竭力想维持冷静，但苍白的脸色已经泄露了他的恐惧。  
萨菲罗斯低下头，爱怜地在他唇上落下亲吻，可克劳德只是怔怔地看着她，好像已经说不出半个字来。  
“是我们的孩子，不过放心，你的身体还不能承受分娩的痛苦，所以祂们都会很安分的。”  
直到你彻底遗忘陆地、成为我的所有物为止。

When the sea rise, I will take you away.

END

TIP：  
好望角级，原本是指那些因为太大所以无法通过苏伊士运河的货船，当他们需要穿越大洋时这些船只就必须通过好望角或者合恩角，所以被称为好望角级。这并不是一种严格的船舶分级方式，只是我觉得这个名字很浪漫，而且我喜欢那种庞然大物航行在静谧海面上的画面，所以这么写了。


End file.
